


Wolfsbane, wolf’s pain (Nothing to sneeze at)

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Laura, Babysitter!Stiles, Dad!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wolfsbane Poisoning, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura falls ill and Stiles quickly has to find the cause of her symptoms, as well as the cure…</p><p>And for another pack member it isn’t the body that aches, but the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsbane, wolf’s pain (Nothing to sneeze at)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

Stiles heard an ominous sound and tensed momentarily before he managed to convince himself that he was wrong, he must have imagined it, he couldn’t possibly have heard it. Much calmer, he went back to scooping the leftover Macaroni and Cheese into a Tupperware container and put it in the fridge. All was fine, all was good and… then Laura sneezed again and he whipped around in alarm.

"You’re a werewolf" he said to her sternly, almost accusingly, as he pointed at her. "You don't get sick."

"That's what you said last time" Laura reminded him, snivelled and then promptly sneezed again. Twice. "You should call daddy."

"I might do just that" Stiles answered hurriedly as he searched for his cell phone.

 

"Derek? I need to talk to you about some, eh, _furry_ _business_ " Stiles drummed his fingers nervously against the countertop while he waited as Derek seemed to excuse himself from a meeting and barge into a cupboard or a closet.

"Yeah?"

"Can werewolves get the flu?" he asked cautiously and immediately heard Derek's sharp intake of breath. “Or a cold?”

"No" he answered quickly. "What's going on?"

"It's not that bad" Stiles quickly assured him. "It's almost like she's got hay fever. She sneezes and her nose is runny, she's a little tired and a little flushed, but otherwise fine." Derek was quiet for a while and Stiles could almost hear his mind whirring.

"I haven't.... I don't remember anything like that" he said tensely. "I'll just... Fuck, I can't get away from work right now. I, your dad would let me, no questions asked, but we’re short-staffed and the others would just think…"

"Do you want me to take her to Deaton?" Stiles asked, interrupting the nervous ramble before it got out of hand. Maybe Scott was right when he called Stiles’ way of speaking contagious…? "Or maybe Peter remembers something from when you grew up?"

"Yes...  No, I should... It's probably..." Derek sounded almost desperate and Stiles realized that he'd have to step in to avoid a nervous breakdown, or suddenly appearing, and very non-explainable, furriness.

"I'll go call Deaton right now" he said firmly. "If he doesn’t know then I'll call Peter and then the rest of the pack, one by one, and I'll research the hell out of Google until I understand what's going on, okay?" Derek made a small noise of protest and Stiles hurried to interrupt him again. "You just focus on not shifting right in the middle of the Sheriff's station and I'll call you as soon as I've got anything. Derek? You all right? All the fangs in your mouth and claws properly under control?"

"Yeah" Derek muttered. "But call as soon as..."

"I'll call you if she as much as hiccups" Stiles promised. "Now shoo! I've got a runny nose to take care of." They hung up and Stiles cracked his knuckles before he went to work. Fresh notebook, pens in every colour, talking with Lydia on Skype and Deaton on the phone. Google wouldn’t know what hit it.

::

“It’s a mild form of wolfsbane” Stiles explained and Derek let out a strangled snarl, sounding strangely tinny and weak over the phone. “Hear me out, Big Bad” he warned and Derek quieted down. “Deaton said that it is quite uncommon and normally it wouldn’t be found around here at all but it seems one of the local florists just moved here and she brought it along, using it in her bouquets as decoration.”

“Why is she still breathing?” Derek wanted to know, murder in his voice. “She thinks she can just come here and poison my little girl and…”

“Hey!” Stiles had to raise his voice significantly to cut through Derek’s rapidly rising panic. “We’ve checked and double checked and she has no connections whatsoever with the supernatural world, she just thinks it’s pretty. It’s a very mild form and the only reason that Laura reacted is because her immune system isn’t fully developed yet. She won’t get poisoned, at most she’ll experience something like a hay fever, Deaton says. ” Derek exhaled slowly and Stiles could almost feel how he sagged in relief. “Laura’s fine now, just a couple of sneezes here and there, and unfortunately the florist will find that the plant she put in her garden didn’t survive the climate change. Truly sad, that. No harm, no foul and no paternal panic attacks, thank you very much.” He could hear Derek breathing slowly and carefully at the other side of the line.

“Can I come over as soon as my shift ends?”

“We’re counting on it, Big Bad.”

::

Laura squirmed a little in her father's hold but that only made Derek tighten his grip and she sank back against his chest as he burrowed his nose in her hair. She felt completely fine again but clearly realized that right now her father was more in need of comfort than she was in need of a soda refill. Luckily Isaac had seen her looking longingly at the bottle and poured her a new glass without her even having to ask for it.

"Thanks" she smiled at him and the other werewolf curled up against her and Derek.

"You're welcome, sweetie" he mumbled before resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed as he returned with more pizza. "That's my spot" he grumbled and ineffectually started to shove at Isaac. Derek stopped him and pointedly indicated the free space on his other side.

"Not the same" Stiles muttered as he sank down on the couch.

"Be nice, Uncle Stiles" Laura scolded him lightly. "He misses Cora." Stiles whipped his head around to look at Isaac so quickly that he almost knocked Derek out cold. While the dark haired man grimaced and massaged his jaw where he’d been head-butted, Stiles stared the blonde werewolf down.

"Tell me!" he demanded and Isaac groaned and tried to hide behind Derek. Stiles, never one to be discouraged, quickly and efficiently got rid of his cover by tickling Derek until he moved over and soon the blushing beta had nowhere to hide. "So?" he prompted. ”Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

"I just..." Isaac mumbled so quietly that even the other werewolves had to listen strain their ears. ”I just miss her when she's not here and... It helps being close." Laura whined quietly and in one small movement she'd managed to shift from Derek’s lap to Isaac’s and cling onto him like a small octopus, pressing small kisses to his cheeks. Derek shifted closer and put his arm around the other man and Stiles huffed, got up and plopped down on the other side of him.

"Why don't you tell her?" he asked straight out, but contradicted his blunt behaviour by putting his arms around both Isaac and Laura. "She'd come back here for you if she knew." Isaac mumbled something against Laura's hair that sounded like 'not serious' and Derek huffed out a small laugh while shaking his head.

"Not true!" Laura piped up. "Last time she was here she didn't smell of other wolves at all and she looked at you all the time." When Isaac looked at her confusedly she nodded vigorously and repeated: “All the time!”

"Derek, you have to do something, that kid's way too perceptive" Stiles whispered mock-anxiously before turning serious again. "Come on, Isaac, she likes you. Everyone can see that."

"Not like that" the blonde answered petulantly, still refusing to meet anyone's gaze. “It’s just something casual for her and I don’t want to ruin it by telling her I want more.”

"You want to know exactly how much she likes you?" Derek asked, putting a hand over Stiles' mouth as he knew that he'd never get to say anything otherwise. "She likes you so much that she's afraid to come back here because she can't bear the thought of seeing you with someone else. So I don’t really think she wants to be just casual either."

"Oh" Isaac's mouth fell open.

"Yes, _oh_ " Stiles imitated before cuffing him over the head. "Go call her, you oblivious idiot."

::

When Isaac had left to call Cora, and Derek had solemnly sworn not to listen in on the conversation, Stiles turned to Laura.

“Sweetie, how did you know that?”

“Because he smells just like Daddy does when you’re not here.”

“Oh.” Now it was Derek’s time to gape like a fish stuck on dry land.

“The eloquence in here, it’s killing me” Stiles muttered sarcastically before pushing himself to his feet and extending a hand to Laura. “Come on, sweetie, let’s get you to bed while your daddy tries to get his brain back on track.”

 

Later, when Laura slept with Leia in her arms and Isaac was off, probably having phone sex with Cora and scarring those unfortunate enough to heat bits and pieces of the conversation for life, Derek tossed and turned on the bed, beside an increasingly annoyed Stiles.

“Seriously, Derek, what’s the problem?”

“I just…”

“Yeah?” Stiles stilled the werewolf so that they were face to face and held him there. “Tell me.” Derek took a deep breath

“Doyouwanttomoveinwithus?” he blurted out and then looked away, holding his breath. When Stiles didn’t answer immediately he seemed to panic slightly and that set off another nervous outburst: “It’s just that is feels so much better when you’re here and my wolf is happy having its mate close and…” Stiles suddenly kissed him, fiercely, unrelentingly, all filthy passion and none too gentle.

“I’d love to” he whispered.


End file.
